endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/BMPT-120
BMPT-120 Kraut mower, standing by. -M16 Halftrack, Company of Heroes Self-propelled infantry shredder. Crew Composition *Driver *Gunner *Commander *Remote Weapons Operator *Remote Weapons Operator The BMPT-120 retains the rear ramp, although the space originally for 6 Strelki is reupholstered with firing stations for the remote weapon systems, plus extra ammunition. Sensory The gunner gets a binocular E/O sensor suite, which also includes a laser range finder, and missile guidance channel. A powerful thermal sight is also available to detect tanks and other targets at night. Two independent viewers are standard. The Driver gets a nightvision-capable navigation camera to assist his forward driving. The tank also gets a GLONASS “Blue-force” tracker/ navigation system. Upgrades None. Armament 2A38M (2) As its main weapon against infantry, the BMPT-120 mounts a pair of 2A38Ms. Drawing from 2000 rounds of 30mm x165mm HEPF and APDS-T each, the two guns can provide a deadly curtain of fire against anything from infantry to light vehicles to low-flying enemy aircraft—firing at 2,500rpm each, they can easily shred all of the above. Kord (2) To fight off infantry, the BMPT-120 carries two independent Kord/independent viewers on top of the turret (parasite turrets). The Kord is a powerful 12.7mm HMG. Fitted with a large 400-round magazine and able to be operated via remote control from inside the vehicle, it provides supple firepower against infantry and keeps the operator safe from sniper fire. 9M133 Kornet (8) The Kornet is a powerful 152mm laser homing anti-tank guided missile. Mounted in quad-missile packs on either side of the turret, Kornets have a range of 5,000m, and can rip through 1300mm of RHA—after ERA. Easily takes out the vast majority of enemy vehicles. Upgrades 30mm HE-I To counter infantry in garrisons even more effectively, it can fire 30mm x165mm High Explosive Incendiary shells, blowing up and/or burning its targets. Protection The BMPT-120's armor is where the design truly shines. The entire chassis is made of high-strength steel (containing 8% molybdenum) alloy, providing incredible levels of tensile strength for half the weight of normal steel. Packing a prominent shchuka prow on the front glacis plate, the chassis is protected against 40mm APFSDS rounds—even before the spaced composite armor modules are added. Then, pile on steel-titanium-ceramic composite armor (complete with layers of impact-absorbing gel) and Relikt ERA, and now the hull has about 2100mm RHAe on its glacis. Yes, that's right, over two meters of RHA equivalent. Counter-EMP grounding is also present. A specialized composite v-shaped undercarriage protects the vehicle from mine threats, flexing instead of breaking if pushed beyond its maximum strength. The vehicle is also equipped with both Shtora and Arena ECM systems. Shtora consists of an all-around E/O detection suite, laser dazzlers, IR dazslers, and anti-FLIR grenades. Arena, however, doesn't jam the target, it blows it out of sky altogether. Packing a Doppler radar and 26 interceptor missiles, Arena can engage anything from RPGs to ATGMs. Upgrades Kulak ERA Translating into “Fist,” Kulak is the latest development in explosive reactive armor tiles. Combining a crescent-shaped explosive and crescent-shaped steel plate, the Kulak creates a directed explosion upon detonation. This allows it to shear kinetic energy penetrators in half, greatly increasing protection against APFSDS rounds. EMT-7 To counter the threat of mines, the BMPT-120 can be equipped with the EMT-7. It fires an EMP to disable magnetic mines and disrupt (normally, short-circuit) electronics in front of the vehicle, allowing it to just roll past all the fancy anti-tank weaponry, now about as useful as coal. Opekun Hardkill ECM While Arena functions well, it's old—too slow to target hypersonic missiles, nor can it engage more than one incoming projectile. To solve this, the Imperium designed a next-generation active defense system: Opekun. Translating into “Guardian,” Opekun is a next-generation hardkill ECM that uses a hemispherical IR suite and a LADAR to detect and target threats. Thanks to a trajectory calculation system, it will ignore all threats that are unable to hit the vehicle (unlike Arena that shot at everything in range). Then, it's up to four clusters of eighteen interceptors to blow it out of the sky. Opekun can process up to twenty targets and reacts fast enough to take out Mach 3+ missiles. Mobility The BMPT-120, like the rest of its chassis family, mounts a 50-liter direct-injected twin-turbocharged diesel V-12 engine. The engine, along with its dedicated damage control armor and fire suppressant equipment, sits in the front of the vehicle, right behind the ultra-thick glacis plate. It's mated to an electric generator, which converts the engine's 1750 horses into electricity to power the tank's four independent tracks (to reduce the possibility of a mobility-kill) via eight electric motors, each putting out 180 horsepower. The BMPT-120 can reach 70kmph on a paved road, while 45kmph is retained on rough surfaces. The BMPT-120 carries a hardened-steel bulldozer blade, allowing it to push through rubble and make its own hull-down position. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts